kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
014. The Butler, On the Hunt
The Butler, On the Hunt (その執事、狩猟, Sono Shitsuji, Shuryō) is Chapter 14 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary One month after the death of Angelina Dalles, Ciel is having trouble sleeping, and has a nightmare. He pulls a gun on Sebastian, who had come in to wake him up, and orders him not to touch him. Sebastian makes him tea to calm him, and suggests against reading Edgar Allan Poe before bed. Sebastian tells him that his cousin and aunt, Elizabeth and Francis Midford, are coming by that afternoon. Ciel gets worked up over this, ordering Sebastian to begin preparations immediately. Elsewhere, the servants have gathered together, and Finnian reminds them it is a very special day. It is shown that the Midfords have arrived in the morning, instead of in the afternoon as planned, and Ciel and Sebastian go out to greet them. Elizabeth, excited by how "cute" Ciel looks with bed head, greets him warmly, which causes Francis to reprimand her for not acting like a refined lady. Sebastian begins to greet her politely when she says his face is an inappropriate image. He says he was born like that and she grabs his bangs and tells him bangs are inappropriate for a male, and that Ciel and Sebastian should take after Tanaka. She grabs them both and combs their bangs back neatly. Distressed by Ciel's "lazing about" and Sebastian's "indecency," Francis decides to begin retraining and wants to look about the manor. While Sebastian had everything prepared yesterday, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian have ruined his preparations. Sebastian prevents her from seeing this but comes across as an indecisive man. He takes her to the stables instead. Upon seeing the horses, Francis challenges Ciel to a hunting contest, and Ciel orders Sebastian to begin the preparations. Elizabeth, Ciel, Sebastian, and Francis arrive out in the woods and Sebastian lays down the rules. As soon as he allows them to begin, Francis runs off, and Ciel tries to get Elizabeth to hop down off of the horse, as it is too dangerous. While she argues, Francis gets the first point, and Ciel shoots a bird to even out the score right by her ear. This startles her, but he says he will not lose in a competition. At the end of the competition, they are tied with fifteen animals each. They go to eat lunch, and Ciel and Francis state they will not be happy until a winner is declared. Sebastian agrees to arrange another competition for that afternoon. While eating, a bear comes out of the woods and heads for Elizabeth. Ciel dives on top of her, and it appears that Francis was able to kill the bear before it could attack. Ciel concedes that he lost, since she killed her sixteenth animal, and she commends him for his bravery. They decide to go home. On the way back, Francis quietly talks with Sebastian. She hands him a knife that he "left behind" in the bear's head. He actually took out the bear, while her shot missed, due to her panic over Elizabeth. She asks why he did not allow Ciel to take the glory for the kill, and he states that, if he cannot learn to lose, then later, the smallest trip might mean his fall. He further states that, because Ciel is the head of the household, while still a child, he needs an adult to look up to, and he hoped Francis could be that adult. Back at the manor, the servants reveal a surprise they have for Ciel: cake and decorations. Francis, who looks upset, says the servants beat her to it, as she had actually come there to wish him a happy birthday. She then turns to his servants and says that she is counting on them to take care of Elizabeth and Ciel in the future. Ciel provides a genuine smile and says thank you to everyone. Francis turns to Sebastian and thanks him for everything he has done, then reveals that she was aware of the ruined garden, tea set, and dinner that he had earlier tried to conceal. He leaves and goes to the kitchen, where it is shown he had also made a cake that would go to waste, since the other servants had already made him one. Out where the celebrations are taking place, Finnian, Tanaka, Francis, Ciel, and Elizabeth excitedly take notice of the snow. Elsewhere, unknown individuals also comment on the snow. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ciel Phantomhive *Sebastian Michaelis *Tanaka *Baldroy *Finnian *Mey-Rin *Francis Midford *Elizabeth Midford *Agni *Soma Asman Kadar Navigation pl:014. Ten kamerdyner wyrusza na polowanie! de:Kapitel 14: Dieser Butler geht auf die Jagd es:014. Ese Mayordomo, Cazando it:Capitolo 14 Category:Chapters Category:Red Butler Arc